With the rapid development of the display technology, great breakthroughs have been achieved not only in the dimension of the display panels, but also the display quality. As an important development direction of the display technology, the flexible display devices have attracted wide attention because of their lightweight, thin thickness, and flexibility. Flexible touch-control display panels combine the advantages of the touch-control technique and the flexible display technique, thus showing a feature of being transformable in shape or flexibility. Further, the flexible touch-control display panels may be operated directly by a user using a finger or a stylus, etc., which is very comfortable and convenient, thus drawing people's wide attention.
The touch-control electrodes in the current flexible touch-control display panels are often externally attached, or integrated in an external auxiliary film in the following ways. In an existing method, the touch-control electrodes are externally attached on the flexible display panels. However, this method often fails to realize the thinning of the flexible touch-control display panels. In another existing method, the touch-control electrodes are integrated on the polarizer or the cover plate. Although this method may reduce the thickness of the flexible touch-control display panel to some extent, the fabrication requirements of the polarizer and the cover plate are relatively high.
Further, when the above-described flexible touch-control display panels are bent, cracks may easily occur on the surface. The cracks may easily extend and propagate, and often lead to the fracture of the touch-control electrodes, which eventually results in failure of the touch-control function. Thus, the flexible touch-control display panels need to be further improved to enhance the reliability.
The disclosed organic light-emitting display panel and fabrication method thereof are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.